User talk:Memory-Alpha
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Memory-Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Praxis page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 10:01, May 4, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Username Please choose a different username. This username could give the impression that you are a figure of authority here or have some official capacity. I will be blocking this name shortly, so please choose a new name soon. Thank you.--31dot 10:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Your Mail Greetings. Your mail with some questions concerning your block has been forwarded to me. I hope the following is able to answer your questions: First of all, this account has been blocked. This has not been done because of any "unwanted" edits, but simply because a username like "Memory-Alpha" might suggest that the person using that name has some sort of authority on this site. To "change" your username, you can just create a new account, like you did with this one. There will be no further penalty regarding this, and you will be able to instantly edit using that new account. However, please make sure to choose a name that does not contain the phrase "Memory Alpha" in any form. Last but not least, regarding your question on how to contact other contributors: Each contributor has a "talk page". My talk page, for example, is User talk:Cid Highwind, and can be found by clicking on my signature at the end of every comment I leave. You can use these talk pages to contact other users. Likewise, there's a talk page for every article on this site. These pages can be accessed via one of the tabs at the top of the page, typically called "Talk page" or "Discussion". You can add comments regarding article content there. -- Cid Highwind 11:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC)